


Stark Birthday

by CrazyMarvelSuperfamily



Series: Tony Stark, Dad at heart [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but i wrote this instead, he's basically Peter's dad, i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily/pseuds/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily
Summary: its Tony's birthday, and according to Peter, as he reaches the age of 50, he's now getting old and boring.





	Stark Birthday

Peter took one last look at the card before he licked the envelope to seal it. The card had all the avengers on it – as if one day in midst of a battle, spiderman had taken out his phone and the whole team gathered in for a selfie. Except, this wasn’t like one of the Avengers cards he saw in the store. It was a personalised card Peter ordered online, and it was in fact a picture that he had taken in the middle of the battle. He laughed to himself as he remembered that day, and how Tony had shouted at him for having the _generation Z’s_ _misplaced priorities_ , as he took the photo, ready to post on spiderman’s Instagram page.

He had thought long and hard about what to get his Dad for his birthday – the man had basically everything under the sun! He had asked FRIDAY what people normally get him, and found it was normally different types of coffee, scented candles, or expensive bath things. _He was getting boring in his old age._ He knew Tony appreciated these kind of things, but Peter really wanted to get Tony something personal, something he would love and remember. It had taken him a fair amount of thought and effort, but he knew it was worth it, as he picked up the meticulously wrapped box and carried it down to the common floor.

The lounge was practically the same as it was any other day, except it was actually tidy for once. Normally, there were mugs and glasses littered around the bar, discarded shoes by the elevator, and a half-finished puzzle out on the table in the corner – waiting to be finished by Bucky and Steve. Now, all of these were gone, the bar counter had been heavily stocked with lots with all imaginable alcohol, and the kitchen counters were beginning to be covered in canapes and miniature desserts. The floor had been deserted by all avengers, but the place was filled with the hustle of kitchen staff and men moving furniture to create more space. Standing in the middle, was Pepper, wearing a tight-fitting emerald green dress. Along with that, she wore a necklace and earrings that neatly corresponded with her engagement ring. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, but next to wear she stood were some silver heels, which Peter guessed she’s put on later. The second she caught sight of Peter, she rushed over to greet him with a kiss on the forehead.

“Hey Sweetheart, look at you! You’re an absolute picture! So cute, yet so handsome.” Peter was wearing the shirt and trousers Pepper had earlier selected for him. She was good at picking the right outfit for occasions and she seemed to have a superpower in knowing the exact size and style that would suit everyone best.

“Thanks Pep, have you seen Tony, I wanted to give him his present before all the guests arrived.”

“last I saw of him was half an hour ago – had to chase him out the lab again to get showered. Try our room honey.” Peter nodded again in thanks and took towards the stair case, heading back up to their floor.

 

 

“Tony?”

“Yeah Underoos, in here. What can I do for ya?” Tony stepped out the bathroom, in a casual suit, but with a razor in hand and shaving foam around his jawline.

“Just came to saw happy birthday! And that you’re really old now you’re fifty. So, I have a few things for you.”

“aww! Thanks kid.” Tony stepped out the bathroom again, wiping his face with a towel. Peter smiled sweetly as he handed over a small letter to Tony.

“retirement homes, for OAPs age 50+? Little shit, just you wait till I get my hands on you…” Tony laughed, lunging forward to grab Peter and pull him into a bear hug. “It’s a good thing I love you”

“I got you something else too…” Peter pulled out of the hug, this time looking slightly sheepish. He handed Tony the card and box. Gently, the man tore open the card to see the picture, and inside, in Peter’s scrawny handwriting:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY! YOU’RE THE BEST DAD EVER! Love Peter xxx_

Tony Beamed as he held the card up to Peter. “Thanks buddy, you’re the best son too!” He then looked at the box. “You know, you really didn’t need to get me any- “

“I did. And just open it!” Peter interrupted. Tony did as he was ordered and unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a large scrapbook, Peter had obviously spent hours putting it together. On the front were glued some Avengers Lego characters and carefully hand written in gold pen was _“Together, we make a family”._ The book was filled with photos of Tony, Peter and Pepper; or all the avengers training, or fighting ones printed off google; photos that Rhodey and Pepper probably took, of Peter and Tony working in the lab, or both asleep next to each other on the sofa. There were tickets from all of the days out Tony and Peter had been on. Disney VIP cards with an abundance of fast-passes, or ones from all the science museums they had visited. Even Peter’s backstage pass to the Expo, with a photo of him grinning next to Tony. Then there were loads of little things stuck in: Avengers stickers Peter had found and brought, articles from the news about them saving lives, photos from google, and quotes – the kind that Pepper had mounted about the place on canvas. On the last page, was a picture of ironman, one that Peter had drawn aged 8, way back before they had met or had powers, and a little letter had been written. _“Dear Tony, when I was a little kid, you were my hero: watching you fly around saving people was incredible. Now, you are still my hero: but for the person you are underneath your suit – for the genius, loving father you are to me. I love you.”_ And right at the back, was a screen Peter had made and attached to the book, with a slide show of loads of silly videos of the pair dancing.

Tony spent 15 minutes, flicking through all the pages. He was perched on the end of his bed, the book spread across his lap, with his arm around Peter’s shoulders. The boy leaned into him humming, and by the end of the scrapbook, Tony was moved to tears. He flipped the book shut, brushing a single tear from his cheek and pulled his boy into a soft, warm hug. Peter buried his head into the crook of the man’s neck, while Tony rested his head into the boy’s soft curls.

“I love you so much”

“I love you too dad”

 

 

They arrived down at the party about 15 minutes later. But nothing really interesting was happening, so Peter, with Ned and MJ had put on a film in another room, only returning to the main room for more food. When Bucky came and found them, they were almost on the verge of sleep, despite it being about 9.

“hey guys, watcha doing?” Bucky jumped over the back of the sofa to sit next to Peter. The threw his metal arm over the boy’s shoulder and he leaned into the super soldier for a small hug.

“Party’s boring. Tony’s getting properly lame… He’s so old!” Peter yawned.

“Hey! I’m 96 and I’m not that boring! I just came in to say that like the actual party thing has arrived?”

“wha’ d’ya mean by that?” Peter questioned lazily.

“You’ll have to come see. Up and at ‘em kiddos” Bucky pulled Peter up and gestured to his friends.

“Don’t say that again…” Peter mumbled. Bucky laughed and dragged the boy and his friends back into the main room.

 

Peter stepped into the room and was stunned. The room had been completely transformed again. The lighting had changed to Party Style, with red, blue, and green flashes filling the room. About ten times the number of people that were there earlier were now gathered all over the common floor. All of this wasn’t the thing Peter was amazed by. Setting up on the stage was Axl Rose and Angus Young, along with a few other band members.

“TONY!” Peter shouted in awe.

“Yeah Kid?” Tony laughed, acting as causal as usual.

“You freaking booked AC/DC for your birthday party?!”

“You’d better believe it kid!” Tony laughed, he sounded quite drunk and held a bottle in his hand.

“I thought you were getting boring!”

“haha, never!”

 

The private concert lasted until 11, when the band members just left the stage and joined the party. At this point, loud music was pumping through the tower and most of the people in the room were pissed. MJ had to leave early, as her dad wanted her home by 10.30, but Ned and Peter had started to enjoy themselves. Thor had snuck them each a few bottles of beer and they were both getting a little tipsy. Peter had found Steve, Sam, Bucky and Nat. They were all sitting in a sofa booth, Bucky having stolen the chocolate fountain from the buffet table. Ned, Peter and Thor joined them for a game of strip poker.

Less than 20 minutes later, Peter was already sitting in his boxers sulking, Thor having only taken his shoes off and Nat still fully dressed.

“Bucky! That’s not fair! Your arm _does not_ count as an item of clothing.” Peter protested through hiccups.

“Spiderling, don’t argue, or I’ll tell Tony what you have been drinking” Bucky grumbled. He poked the boy with his arm, detached from his shoulder. It only took another 2 rounds before Peter was naked.

“ _ohmygodPeter,_ please put those back on. You are _underage._ Tony will _kill us_!” Steve was hyperventilating dramatically. Bucky covered Steve’s eyes with his arm and laughed at his boyfriend.

“Doll, Tony won’t see – and it’s called _strip poker_ for a reason.” Bucky laughed, leaning into Steve. “but, please but your boxers back on Peter”

 

Sam suggested that perhaps they play a more family friendly game for Rogers’ delicate eyes, and they settled on Uno, as usual, Nat won. The rest of the night passed in a similar way, the guests at the party started to leave slowly until only the team and Ned remained.

“Ned, Peter, it is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay past your bedtimes…. Time for sleep.” Tony danced over. “and you have to listen to me now… I’m the birthday boy.”

“No, I don’t. You aren’t the ‘birthday boy’ anymore – it is officially the 30th and has been for 4 hours.” Peter joked back. Both of them hammered.

“You,” Peter pushed his finger gently into the boy’s chest, “are drunk. Bed. Now.”

“So are you!” Peter ducked under Tony’s arm and hugged the man tight.

“Love you, Underoos.”

“love you too”


End file.
